


Ana.

by decemberlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, F/M, Fanfiction, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Other, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberlouis/pseuds/decemberlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye is beautiful. She's thin and fragile and quiet.  Restrict. Workout. Weigh. Restrict. Workout. Weigh. And more. It's her life. Her daily routine. <br/>She doesn't see how beautiful she is but someone does. A boy. A boy as broken as she is. A boy with brown hair and baby blue eyes. A boy with an accent as calming as a soft blanket. A boy with a smile as warm as a fire, and a love for this broken girl as strong as humanly possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue {VERY Short}

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**  
> THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SUBJECTS THAT MAY BE SENSITIVE TO SOME AUDIENCES. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH TALK AND SHOW OF DEPRESSION, EATING DISORDERS, OR ANY MENTAL HEATH ISSUE, I ADVISE YOU TO STOP READING. I SAY THIS FOR YOUR BENEFIT.

Faye Johnson is anorexic. No one knows and no one notices. No one cares. Or so she thought. Someone notices. A boy by the name of Louis Tomlinson. He's gentle and kind and patient. He's set his mind to helping Faye even if it kills him. Louis Tomlinson is just as broken as she is. Can they fix each other or is it all up to themselves?


	2. Blurb -Short-

Ninety-one pounds and seven ounces on the scale.

Faye smiles to herself, today is off to a good start. She's three pounds lighter than yesterday. She's nine pounds and seven ounces away from her goal.

Faye throws on her sweatshirt and her jeans. Skinny jeans, to be exact, and they hang a little too loose all over, making her smile.

"You're getting there, Faye. You're almost to your goal. When you get there, drop more. You want guys to like you right?"

"Yes.. I do." Faye responds to 'Ana' as she grabs her back pack and takes one last look at herself in her full length mirror before leaving for school.

School for Faye isn't bad for her. She fades into the background and no one really bothers her, she's perfectly fine with that. It means no one notices how frail she is. It means no one notices when she throws away her lunch at school. Not even her friends. Except, someone does notice. Louis notices.

He notices the cuts on her wrists when her sleeves ride up. The way her eyes dim and flood with panic when she touches the tray of food at school. The way she cuts her food repeatedly and pushes it around the plate to make it seem like she ate. Or talks to her friends so they avoid suspicion. Or when they do, he notices her spit the food into a napkin when they aren't looking. The thinness of her wrists and the smallness of her thighs. He notices it all.

"Faye! Wait up! Walk to class with me!" Piper giggles as she rushes to meet with her friend.

Faye chuckles and links arms with Piper, "Let's go, Piper."


	3. The Lake

The lake was still and shiny as glass, as if she could step on it and walk all the way across. It was one of those days when anything seems possible, and she stood there, breathing deep and imagining what it'd be like to drown. The lake was deep. Deep enough for her to do exactly what she's been imagining for years– death. Where would she go? Heaven? Hell? When would they find her body? Would they find her body? So many questions like these invaded her mind as she stared at the lake, deep in thought. You know what else was deep? That damn lake.

Slipping off her socks and shoes, Faye dips her toes in the icy cold February waters, squealing softly in response. She tries again. This time putting one foot in to get used to it, then the other. It took no time to adjust to the temperature of the water. She was already ice cold from the February air. Completely numb from her heart and soul to her ankles. Her feet were the only part not succumb to the cold– yet. With only a bit of warmth left, she sighed. The cold water cooling off that last bit of warmth in a matter of seconds. Smiling to her self as the numbness starts to set in. She was used to the numb and the cold. She felt it every second of every day.

As the numbness set in she stepped further into the lake. Now up to her thighs in the freezing water, she feels the smooth rocks and pebbles beneath her feet. Faye sighs and gets out. Everyday she goes back and steps in a little further each day. One day hoping to go all the way in and never come out. Faye sits on a rock and picks up her lighter and pack of cigarettes that's lying on her jacket next to the rock. Lighting up the cigarette, she takes a drag, closing her eyes and releasing the smoke.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be smoking. It kills." A voice from behind speaks up.

Faye turns around, "Louis? What are you doing here?"

"I always come here. Why are you here? You're in a tank top and jeans. It's 40 degrees out. How are you not freezing? Your pants are soaked up to your thighs."

"I'm used to the cold. I don't even feel it anymore."

Louis refuses to believe her and puts his jacket over her and sits next to her.

"Thanks.." She whispers.

"Anytime." He replies, watching her. He admires her features. He looks at her dull blue eyes, wondering what they'd look like if there were any light in them. He looks at her pale skin and her small thighs and wrists. He loves her. And he thinks she's beautiful. How bad he wants to kiss her is indescribable. He doesn't. But boy, does he want to.

Little does he know, so does she. She just doesn't know it yet.


End file.
